


One Bite: The Following Oneshot

by PokemonRescueSquad



Category: Dying Light (Video Game), The Following
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad!Ending, Camden is mentioned once, Canon - Video Game, Character Death, Dying Light - Freeform, GRE (mentioned), Idk if her name had 'the' in it, Jade Aldemir (mentioned) - Freeform, Kyle Crane - Freeform, Kyle makes a dumb decision, Lena says like one thing, Rahim Aldemir (mentioned), The Mother - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, mother - Freeform, some kid and a dude get mauled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad
Summary: Crane finally got what he thought he'd wanted, the Cure. It was in his hands, glistening in the light of the dam.Now all he had to do was report back to the Tower...





	One Bite: The Following Oneshot

Crane stumbled away from the mutilated mess of the 'Mother' that was before him. He panted and gasped for air as he made his way to the vials of blue liquid that littered the floor.  
He shook as he grabbed them, his vision began to impair again and his entire body felt like it was on fire as he put them as gently as he could into the pockets of his jacket.  
He glanced back over to the Mother, paranoid that she somehow got back up and was poised to maul his face off the second he stood up.

Well...tried to stand up. 

He smiled to himself as he slowly stumbled away from the corpse.  
He'd done it.  
He'd saved the Tower.

Crane let out a short laugh as he pushed himself off the ground and to his feet.

He hadn't made it far when he heard that voice again.

"What...no no I killed you! S-stop-"

"It's not a cure, Crane. It's a poison. But you'll see soon enough." The Mother whispered in his head.

"It's...its not a poison..." He pulled a vial out to look at it.  
The aqua liquid shifted in the bottle as his hands shook. It glistened like a diamond in his hands. He smiled softly at the object. "It's a cure..." Crane mumbled to himself.

Crane glanced around himself as he tried to leave a bit faster now, only to stumble on his own feet and nearly collapse. He clutched his head when a swarm of visions flooded his mind. 

The woman's mask.  
The totems and other cult objects of religious significance.

Rahim.

Jade.

Crane screamed, clutching his head. 

The feeling of their hands grabbing his clothes, his arms, anything.

Their mouths were too close for his comfort.

Crane shook the visions away for a moment and returned to the blurry reality he was in.

He wheezed and gasped for air as he climbed over a crate that was in his way.

He stopped halfway to catch his breath before sliding off the box to the floor.

More visions. He whined and mumbled little motivational things in hopes of distracting himself from the searing pain that was crawling up his arms.

Then it was quiet, apart from his own ragged and quick breathing.

His hands shook as he pulled his walkie talkie out.

All he had to do was call Lena and tell her that everything was alright.

Everything would...be alright.

He slammed into the wall as soon as he pressed the button to call her, shaking the fall off before heading to where he believed the exit to be.

"H-hey...Lena. I've got it...I've got the medicine. Tell Camden..." He felt like a fish suffocating as he tried to drag air back into his lungs. "Tell Camden we've got more time..." He held onto the wall as he rubbed his face, hoping the world wouldn't be a blur anymore. "-actually...tell him we've got all the time in the world." Excitement began to flood him as he realized how much this would help. They had around thirty vials of the stuff. They'd be set for days. Maybe even months. 

Years.

He heard Lena laugh on the other end.  
Excited for the new hope coming.  
"Oh thank the heavens! Crane, hurry over. We have to get it dispatched to the people here as soon as possible..."

Crane mindlessly nodded and kept ambling to the ladder.  
"Okay. Okay. I'm heading back. I'll...I'll be there soon." He said.

Crane held onto the ladder as he regained his composure, glancing back one last time after he heard Her voice once more.

"Poison...my ass." He mumbled under his breath before climbing up, pushing the man hole cover out of his way.

A pleasant wind blew against Crane's face as he pulled himself out.

That was enough of a sign for Crane.

His eyes adjusted to the bright sun blaring it's final rays until nightfall and he saw something he thought he'd never see again.

A family consisting of a mother and her three children were down at a playground, beginning to leave.

A bus stopped at it's routine stop, letting a few people off to go home or to work.

It didn't smell like death.

Everyone was...alive. 

Crane was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a child scream.

His gaze snapped back to the children and their mother, and their gaze was on him.

They pointed and screamed, huddling into a group.  
Cranes heart began to pound when he heard their screams.

They were pointing at him.

He felt a soft burning on his hands and face. His stomach dropped as he tried to ignore the one possibility for the pain. 

He struggled to fight the urge to look at his hands, to make sure it wasn't happening.

The Mother wasn't telling the truth.

He was oka-

He faintly heard Her voice again...not even her voice just that...that laugh.

Why didn't he listen? Why didn't he believe what She said? 

Was it because he didn't want to die?  
Was it... because he was so hopeful in something to fix this whole mess?  
Something to rub in the GRE's face to show that they were wrong about the people of Harran?

Crane stepped back, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something but his eye caught the sun.

It was setting.

He wanted to warn them. Yell at them to run away. Stay away.

But it was too late. 

Crane lost control as his instincts took the wheel.

His mind shifted gears and he was stuck on autopilot. 

The scent of food filled the air now...not the fresh scent of the blooming flowers or the lack of rotting corpses.

He felt his mouth begin to water and he hated it. 

An animalistic growl escaped his throat as he fell to all fours, charging at the family.

His hands fell onto one of the children.

They screamed and screamed while the rest of the family cried out in fear  as they watched him (was he even Crane anymore...) open his mouth, letting the moment last as long as it could. 

He was savoring the first kill.

Drool dripped onto the child's face which blended itself with the boys tears that streamed down his cheeks.

Crane wished he could forget the next part...or at least he did.

He felt his teeth sink into the child's neck, causing his screams to be more distorted and irregular before he went silent.

Crane wanted to throw up...but at the same time...he enjoyed it.

He felt a hand grab his arm, trying to pull him off the new corpse under himself.

He turned towards the man and let out a howl he never knew he would hear come out of his own throat.

The man's eyes widened and he backed up in fear.

One bite.

It's all it takes to take out a city.

And he was the one to bite.


End file.
